Half Romance
by Miyu Naikara
Summary: Mimi's parents will move to America. But Mimi couldn't go along with them because she still need to study at her School, while her big Sister is at the other city. So, her father suggested a Matchmaking. But Mimi disagreed! So, her friend, Koushiro will help her with her problem, with lied to her Father...
1. Chapter 1

**Half Romance**

**Regina Michaella**

**This story is Owned by Me**

**Too bad, I'm not owning Digimon...**

**I want to make this story as a One Shot, but I think it is too long. Because it has around 5000 (Or Maybe 6000...) words. So I divide it into 4 Chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : 1/2 Confession**

"Wow, Papa! This dress is so good!" A teenage girl named Tachikawa Mimi said

"Really? I am glad you like it" her Father said

"But it's not ordinaly you bought me some Expensive Dress..." Mimi said

"Eh? Errr... that..."

"Ng?"

"Uh-oh, let's talk about this at home!" Her father walk to the other store "Mimi! Come on! Let's buy more accessories for you!" he said

"Sure!"

* * *

"So, Papa, what do you want to talk about?" Mimi ask

"Oh right, Mimi..." Her father take a breath "... Because my job can not be postponed, so for a while, Me and your mother will move to America..."

"... Then...?"

"But we can't go with you. You still need to study at School right...?"

"So...?"

"So we can't leave you alone at this house. Your sister is still at the other City for study at College"

"..."

"So me and your mother have make a decision to take someone to married with you, so you will not live alone here..."

"..." ... "WHAAAT?" Mimi's so shocked "B...B...B... But I am still 16!" she yelled

"I know, I know... But..."

"No! I better die!" Mimi said and she run away from the house "Stupid Papa! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Mimi runs and suddenly she crash someone "Ouch! Please! Watch your step!" she yelled, but then she speechless after she saw a red haired boy, that always being her friend

"M... Mimi...?" he said "What makes you really need to hurry?"

"Koushiro... I am sure you will not understand..."

"I can try to understand" he said. Mimi smiled. And then she told him everything. From her father's job, and her matchmaking "Oh..." he said

"I really wants to be like the other girls like them" Mimi pointed to a happy couple that sitting on the bench "I want to get my own love... Not by matchmaking..." Mimi said. Koushiro understang and he nodded

"How if you tell your father that you have a boyfriend already?" he suggested

"But who? I don't have any boyfriend..."

"Then ask someone to pretended to be your boyfriend!" Koushiro said

"But who? Nobody wants to be my fake boyfriend...?" Mimi said

"I want to" Koushiro pointed to himself "But... It is just if you ask me..."

"You okay with that?" Mimi said

"Yes. I love to helping one of my best friend" he said

"Okay" Mimi said

"Call me if something happend" he said

* * *

"Papa?"

"Mimi! There you are! The matchmaking will be tomorrow at 'Iwazaki Hotel'. At 8 AM"

"Papa, I have a boy-"

"Don't worry! Papa knows that you didn't have any boyfriend, right? So I am sure it is okay with you"

'Papa won't hear me...' Mimi thought. She take her cellphone and call someone "Koushiro! What should I do...? The matchmaking will start tomorrow at Iwazaki Hotel at 8 AM!"

"8 AM, eh? Iwazaki Hotel? That is near from my house..." he said "... Okay! I will come there as fast as I can!" he said

"Thanks"

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Tachikawa!" A man said "You bring your daughter? Wow, she is so hot and beautiful!"

"Hahahahaha... Thanks! And where is your son?" Her father said

"He is in there" He said. So that man is Mimi's matchmaking couple's dad

'Koushiro... Where are you...?' Mimi thought. They got in to the Hotel's Restaurant and sit there. She founds a handsome guy with a blonde hair 'Not my type...' she thought, and then she secretly call someone "Ko... Koushiro! At the Hotel Restaurant... NOW!"

"Okay, Mimi! Be ready!" he said. He runs to the Hotel Restaurant

"So, this is your son, right?" Mr. Tachikawa said

"Yes. His name is Mark"

'Mark? Oh, now I know why he has a blonde hair...' Mimi thought

"So, Mimi..." Mark said

"Y... Yes...?"

"What is your hobby?"

"Hobby...?... I love singing and cooking"

"Wow..." Mark grabbing her hand "... Looks like you will become a wonderful wife..."

"What? No! I-"

"Mimi!" Suddenly the door open

"Koushiro!" Mimi now feels so relief

"Mimi... I will never let him marry you!" Suddenly Koushiro hug her. That makes Mimi's heart beating

'Don't worry, Mimi... It just an acting... It surely just an acting...' Mimi thought "Koushiro... I am so glad you come..." Mimi said

"H... Hey! What happend here?" Mark said "She is now will become my wife!"

"No she will not" Koushiro said "Because you know, From the beginning, Mimi is surely MINE! Oh, Mimi... I will never let anyone have you..."

"Thanks, Koushiro..." It is a good acting, I can tell... Mark and his dad now so upset and they leave Mimi, Koushiro and her father alone

"Lad... They gone..." Her father said "Koushiro... You are too young to protect Mimi..."

"But I love her!" Koushiro said

"But you can't marry her..."

"I don't have to marry her If I want to protect her!"

"He is right!" Mimi agreed

"Okay... Now, this..." Her father sighed "I will not have a matchmaking on her..."

'Great' Mimi thought

"BUT!" Suddenly his father yelled "It is just if she lives in your house"

'What?' Mimi thought. She looked at Koushiro's face 'He will never wants to...'

"Okay" He said. Mimi shocked "But it is just if you will not have a matchmaking with her

'E... Eh...?'

"Okay. Deal" his father said

"Ko... Koushiro...?" Mimi whispered

"This is the only thing that I can do" Koushiro winked. Mimi smiled

"Thanks..."

"Okay. I will deliver Mimi's thing to your house"

"Sure"

* * *

"I am so sorry to take you into my own problem, Koushiro..." Mimi said

"No need to worry!" Koushiro said "I will never let one of my best friend sad" he said

"Koushiro..." Mimi smiled

"Mimi, I have bring all of your clother and furniture. Papa will go to the Airport now. Have fun!" he said

"Sigh..." Mimi said "How if our friend things we are really dating?"

"Well, we can explain to them..."

'... Yeah... Now... That is the last thing that we can do...' Mimi thought

"Hey! Mimi! I have heard from everyone!" Daisuke said

"Eh?" Mimi and Koushiro stared each other

"You will stay at this house together with Koushiro, right? Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! I am so jealous of you, Koushiro!" Daisuke said

"No! We just-"

"Wait until people know this!"

"Daisuke!" Koushiro run after him

'How could this story be spread so fast?' Mimi thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : 1/2 Date**

**For Ilovemattishida : I have reply your reviews at the review's page**

* * *

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Daisuke runs to Taichi and the other's place "Hey! Taichi! Koushiro and Mimi is now- Umph!" Suddenly Koushiro covered his mouth

"Daisuke! Follow me..." Koushiro said and he pulled his hand "... Daisuke... You know that story from who?"

"Mimi's father!" Daisuke said

'Oh, Good...' Koushiro thought. Then he explain what actually happend

to Daisuke

"Huh? But Mimi's father said you two are really dating!" Daisuke said

"No! I'm just helping her from the matchmaking!"

"Hm... Hm..." Daisuke sighed "I don't belive you..."

"What?" Koushiro said

"Well then, give me a proof!"

* * *

'Why'd all of this thing should happen...?' Mimi thought as she sighed and go inside Koushiro's house

"Oh, Mimi-chan! I have heard everything from Koushiro!" Koushiro's mom said

"Really?" Mimi smiled "Thanks for all of your help, Mrs. Izumi"

"It is okay. It is okay" she said "Come on, come in"

"Thanks" Mimi get in, and she go to her 'new' room "Wow. I thought Koushiro's house didn't have any empty room for me..."

"Well, it's true" Mrs. Izumi said

"Huh? No it is not! Look! This house still have a bedroom for me..."

"This is not your bedroom" Mrs. Izumi said. Mimi now more confuse "This is Koushiro's room"

* * *

"What do you mean 'proof'? And how can I proof it?" Koushiro said

"Well, I don't know how. But if you don't proof it, I will tell this thing to the others!" Daisuke said and he walk away

'Why'd Mimi's father told this story to a guy like him...? Why...?' Koushiro thought

Koushiro walk back to his house "I'm home" he said

"What?" He heard Mimi yelling. So he runs to the place where Mimi standing

"What is it?" he ask

"Why'd I need to sleep with Koushiro?" Mimi yelled at his mother

"But, your father ask me to do that... And he said you two are the one who ask that..." Mrs. Izumi said

"But... We don't- Oh, good..." Mimi said

"Okay, then, if you two okay with that! Wait here, Mimi. I will buy some ingredients for dinner!" Mrs. Izumi said

"Oh, great... Now, because you save me from matchmaking, from now, I need to sleep with you until my father's come..." Mimi sighed

"What? Now you blame me for anything that just happen? After I safe you from that guy? You didn't appreciate anything that I have done for you?" Koushiro said

"No! I don't!" Mimi said "It... It just... It just..." Mimi shook her head "It is just too awkward..."

"It is okay" Koushiro said "Maybe we can get used with it..." Mimi nodded

After have a dinner, they two went to sleep. Koushiro leaned down and Mimi leaned beside him "Don't do anything to me! Okay?" she said

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen" Koushiro smiled and sleep, and Mimi sleep too

* * *

'Uuh... It is morning already?' Mimi thought 'I think he really didn't do anything to me' she stared at him, and she stand up 'I won't wake him up' she opened the door slowly

"Mimi?" But suddenly he wakes up "You woke up so early" he yawned and stand next to her

"Well, yeah! I always wake up early!" Mimi lied...

"Hmmm..." Koushiro nodded "Okay, good then. I will check if there is any e-mail from my friends"

"O... Okay..." Mimi said and she walk out from his house and walk around the street "He really didn't do anything to me... Well of course he didn't! He is my friend! He is not a pervert like Taichi or Daisuke!" Mimi murmured

"Ah, Mimi-han!" Suddenly Tentomon comes to her "I have heard everything from Koushiro-han" he said "Are you okay?"

"Oh, of course I am okay" Mimi said "By the way, how is Palmon?" Mimi ask

"Oh, she is okay in the Digital World"

"Hmm... Hmm..." Mimi nodded

"Mimi-chan. Here, breakfast is ready~" Mrs. Izumi said

"Oh, okay. I'm coming" Mimi said. And then she sit on the chair and eat her breakfast "Hmm... Delicious" Mimi said

"Really? I made it by myself" Koushiro said

"E... Eh...?" Mimi said "I thought your mother made it"

"No, I did" Koushiro smiled. Mimi nodded

'I don't know he can cook...' Mimi thought

"Oh, right, Mimi-chan" Mrs. Izumi took a tickets from her pocket "I got two free tickets to the Amusement Park. Why don't you two go there for a date?"

"Huh? But Mom-"

"Okay, then. Here your tickets" Mrs. Izumi give Mimi and Koushiro the ticket

"Ugh..." Koushiro stared at Mimi and sighed

* * *

"Why'd your mother never wants to hear our opinion?" Mimi ask at the Amusement Park

"Don't ask me" Koushiro said "Now, let's go. What do you want to play?"

"Umm... I don't know. I want to ride the all of them" Mimi said. Koushiro stared at her and smiled

"Okay, then" he take her to the 'Roller Coaster'...

"Are you sure this is safe?" Mimi ask.

"Of course. You said you want to ride the all of them, right? Then let's play this first" Koushiro said. Mimi nodded. She really scared. They sit on the train. Mimi grabbing Koushiro's hand "Uh... Mimi?" Koushiro blushed

"I... I am to scared..." Mimi said. Koushiro smiled and whispered to her

"It is gonna be okay. I'm with you" he said. Mimi blushed, and she nodded

"Okay..." she said. And, the time is come. The trains is go up... Up... Up... Faster, faster, faster and... "K... Koushiro..." Mimi said

"Don't worry. Belive in- WHOAAAAAAAAA!" The train slid down

"KOUSHIROOOOOO!" Mimi screamed as loud as she can. The train keep sliding, sliding and sliding. And they reach the end

"Here, let me help you" Koushiro grabbed her hand to help her get out from the train

"Thanks..." Mimi said "That was fun!"

"See, you enjoyed it, right?"

"Yes. Let's ride more" Mimi said

"Okay. Okay"

* * *

Five hours later. At 9 PM

"That was amazing!" Mimi said "Is there any game we haven't play?"

"No. Just Ferris Wheel" Koushiro said

"Oh! At least that game is for refreshing. Let's go!" Mimi pulled his hand. They get in the Ferris Wheel "Look! This is great, Koushiro!" Mimi said

"Uhh... Yeah..." Koushiro said

"Hey, what is it? You look so sad"

"No, Mimi, but..."

"Yes...?"

"Isn't all of this Date is just... Uh... Fake?" Koushiro said

"Ugh? Why?"

"Because we are not a real couple!" Koushiro said

"So what? At least, we are a good friend"

"But..."

"Koushiro, you think that Amusement Park is just for a love couple? Of course not!"

"... But..."

"If you think so, maybe I better got a matchmaking

"... But..."

"Sigh... Why'd boys always think about that way?"

"Listen to me first!" Koushiro yelled "I... I am sorry, I'm not supposed to yelled-" Then suddenly Mimi stand up

"NO ONE CAN YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!" She said

"Wait. Mimi, don't stand up like that-" Suddenly the train stopped

"Kyaaa!" Mimi fall down bacause the shake. Koushiro grabbed her

"See? I told you" he said "Hey, look. We are on the top"

"You right..." Mimi said "It's so scary..." Mimi said

"It is okay. Look at the sky" Koushiro said

"Wow... The stars..." Mimi said

"Yes. They all beautiful... Mimi, if you see there is so many stars on the sky, it means tomorrow will be clear. No rain" Koushiro said. Mimi nodded. They stared each other. And then their face gone closer and closer and their lips and tounge brushed each other for a minute "So... Sorry..." Koushiro pushed Mimi's shoulder

"I... I am sorry too..." Mimi blushed and she covered her face so Koushiro can't see it 'I... I'm just kissing with him... With my best friend... Koushiro...' Mimi thought

'This is awkward...' Koushiro thought "Oh, we almost arrived the end" Koushiro said

"Y... Yes..." Mimi said. They get out from the train "That was great!" Mimi said

"It sure did" Koushiro said, and he grabbed her hand, but then he let go her hand "So... Sorry..." Koushiro blushed

"It is okay" Mimi said and grabbed his hand "Do it again"

"M... Mi-"

"Sssssshhh... Don't say anything..." Mimi pressed his lips with her finger "Let's go home"

"O... Okay..."

* * *

"Oh! Koushiro! Mimi-chan! Having fun?" Mrs. Izumi said

"Yes. Kinda..." Koushiro said

"Oh, you two better get a sleep. You need to go to School tomorrow" Mrs. Izumi said

"Okay" They go to Koushiro's room and leaned down

"Uh... About that kiss..." Koushiro said

"Oh, it is okay" Mimi said "We can sleep now"

"Okay" Koushiro closed his eyes 'I wonder what will happen tomorrow...' he thought


End file.
